Often times in semiconductor wafer fabrication, it is desirable to fabricate a line having closer tolerances than photolithography or other line-forming methods. These close-tolerance lines are utilized for field effect devices and other integrated circuit devices produced on semiconductor wafers. In the past, it has been necessary to either purchase expensive precision fabrication equipment or relax the tolerances. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method for fabricating a close-tolerance line or sharp tip without requiring close-tolerance precise fabrication equipment. One example of use of this line would be for a narrow gate on a MOS FET device.